


Something beautiful

by millowsome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millowsome/pseuds/millowsome
Summary: Keith sees a boy with blue eyes at Pride and decides, he has to find him.





	Something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, my friend inspired this, but I can't write. Or at least don't like my own writing. So please bare with me, sorry if it's bad. Enjoy!

"Keith don't run off with Romelle like last year and- young children what did I just say?!" Shiro yells at the two young adults as they're about to turn a corner. "We're literally 24, come on Shiro we'll answer our phones this time! Besides, we have people to make smile!" Keith says as he holds up his sketchbook.

 

He and Romelle were a little bit known at the pride festivals for randomly popping out and asking if they could "Show you something beautiful" and proceeded to sketch the person they asked. Keith would sketch and Romelle would add color with highlighters, Keith started it one year when he saw a girl alone looking sad as protesters yelled at her. He  _was_ just supposed to get food and go back to Adam and Shiro, but he didn't want her Pride to be ruined by them. And much as he wanted to fight them and "pay them back" for all the lgbt+ people had and still go through, he knew he couldn't because he'd be just like them.

 

So instead, he put down the overpriced pretzel and took out his sketchbook and started quickly sketching her. Adam has sent Romelle to look for him when he didn't come back for 10 minutes, she found him just as he was finishing. "Hey dad's looking for you- what are you doing?" She stops mid sentence when she looks at what he's drawing. "Those assholes made her sad, and I can't fight them so I thought a drawing might make her happy." Romelle smiles and digs in his bag pulling out highlighters, then takes the sketch and carefully uses them to bring it to life.

 

\-------------------------

 

"Just go up and give it to her!"

 

"What if she hates it? Y'know I'm not-"

 

Keith doesn't get to finish because Romelle shoves him towards her and they make eye contact

 

"Oh uh, hi... My name's Keith and well, you seemed sad so- wanna see something beautiful?" He quickly rambles as the situation sets in.

 

She tilts her head to the side curiously, her long curly white hair falls to her shoulder as she smiles a bit. "Sure, I don't see why not?" And as soon as the words leave her mouth, he hands her the paper. Her eyes widen with amazement and a smile forms on her lips. "Your eyes are shining darling." Romelle says smoothly as she comes behind them. "Uhm!" The women starts blushing brightly, but before Romelle can flirt again Keith interupperts her by wishing her a better day. 

 

So thus the tradition started.

 

\-------------------------

Just as they finished handing someone their drawing, their stomachs growled. "We spent so much time on your hair we didn't get to eat." The blonde girl says as she flops down on a bench with a sigh. Still going through his sketchbook looking at all the little notes people left for him after getting their drawing, he spoke. "You're the one who wanted to braid it, not me." With his reply she just threw her head back with a dramatic groan.

 

"Oh come on Rome, I'll buy you something. Come on." Keith says as he puts his sketchbook away and holds out a hand for her, she takes it with a grin. "Let try some churros! Or maybe get shaved ice? Maybe we should just get a pretzel, honestly I could go for all of that right now. Keith? Are you listening?" She waves her hand in front of his face as he stares off into nothing, well she thinks it's nothing. It isn't.

 

While she had begin to ramble his indigo eyes had met blue ones, and just for a second it felt like the world had froze. Like time had stopped, all the noises of people laughing and cheering were gone. But as soon as the hand was waved it stopped, he grabbed it and shoved it away, but it was too late. He was gone.

 

"I have to find him." Keith simply says as Romelle digs in his bag for his wallet "Who? Do you want a churro too? Wait no, you won't finish it. We'll just share okay?" She rambles and answers for him as she starts walking towards the stand to buy a churro for them. Panting, Keith tried to catch his breath. Taking a big gulp of air and rapidly blinking as if the boy he saw was a vision. Holding onto his chest, he calmed down. "He was so...he can't be real, can he?"

 

"Here we are!" Rome shouts as she tears a piece off and hands it him. Sheepishly tossing in into his mouth without a second thought.

 

"SON OF A- FFFFFFF" He shouts as the sugary treat burns his mouth. "I should have told you they just made it... But to be fair, you should have known." Romelle shrugs as she blows on her own piece to cool it down, Meanwhile Keith swipes through his phone to call Adam.

 

 _1 ring, 2 rings._ He answers.

 

 

"Keith? Did Rome find you? We're by-" He doesn't get the chance to finish before Keith is rambling.

 

"Adam I swear his smile made time stop and all you could see was him. It felt like I was seeing colors for the first time, the world seemed so bright and beautiful. Just his gaze made it feel like we were the only two people in the world. I  **have** to know his name." Keith says with determination.

 

"What? Who? Where are you?" Adam says as he quickly whispers to Shiro what he's saying and sounds of movements through a crowd could be heard through the phone.

 

"By the food trucks but listen we spent all day drawing people, today's almost over. I  **have** to find him before he leaves."

 

"Keith actually taking interest in someone so much he wants to find them? Unheard of!" He jokes and Keith can hear his older brother laugh in the background.

 

"I will actually shave Shiro's eyebrows off if you don't shut up"

 

"Oh god please no, not again." Says his brother as he takes his fiance's phone.

 

Remembering the time when he was 11 and Shiro had made fun of him for thinking that froot loops had different flavors. Little to say, that left a young Keith mad. That night Keith waited for him to go to sleep before grabbing a razor and well, you know the rest. Shiro didn't say anything rude to him for weeks after that.

 

"We're on our way." He says as he hangs up and leaves Keith with his feelings and thoughts. Without saying a word he starts sketching him, so he wouldn't forget him. Not like he could, not when his smile was that bright, eyes sparkling with life and wonder. The freckles on his face that looked like stars in the night sky, adding to his beauty. He was so infatuated with drawing him, he didn't notice Romelle feeding him.

 

"Oh sure you won't let me flirt yet you get to go find some boy you met eyes with?" She says as she stops feeding him, seeing how he actually snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "But Rome, he- he made me feel some weird way. But like a nice weird, and that was just by his eyes! Oh god, you should have seen him-" He gets cut off.

 

"Nope, guys are not my cup of tea." She responds with a smile. "Now,  **that** girl on the other hand. Come on! I'll help you find your boy and you help me find that girl! Equivalent exchange! Like when we were kids." Romelle cheers happily and holds a hand out to Keith, waiting for his response. 

 

"Fine but if we're gonna find both of them we better hurry, there's a lot of people and the festival almost ending." He says and reaches out to shake her hand. Quickly putting his sketchbook and highlighters back in his bag.

 

"No problemo! Let's go!" She says and grabs his hand, they start running into the crowd of people to find their prince and princess.

 

\-------------------------

 

"Takashi, we lost our kids at pride. We're bad parents." Adam says as he rubs his temples while looking around.

 

"They're 24, they should be fine. But I am kinda pissed, you tell Keith to stay at one spot then he runs off! Ugh... Let's just get a drink then look for them." Shiro says to a tired looking Adam.

 

He walks off to find a drink for them while Adam finds a bench and sits down.

 

"Keith's found someone, that's nice. But can he get the courage to talk to him? I mean he should be able to, he's gotten better over the years. And- ah thanks." Adam finishes rambling as Shiro hands him his drink.

 

Taking a sip from the bright teal drink he hummed, it tasted like melon with a hint of lemonade? Shaking his head and handing it to Shiro he let out a sigh and began to stretch, he didn't think he'd be chasing Keith and Romelle around when they came to pride this year. 

 

"I swear to god, we better find them before it starts getting dark."

 

\-------------------------

 

"Keith, that's her right? And that's him? They're sitting together. Do you think-"

 

"Romelle, think about where we're at and actually **look** at them." Keith says as they hide behind a corner of a building.

 

Rolling her eyes she realizes they're wearing their flags as capes, the girl's having a pink and orange color scheme for the lesbian flag and the boy's having galaxy like colors signifying the bisexual flag. Keith facepalmed while Romelle laughed awkwardly and started walking towards them before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

 

"What do you think you're doing?!"

 

"Going to talk to her, duh!"

 

As soon as he opened his mouth to tell her how much that was a "bad" idea, she was gone. Keith knew it wasn't a bad idea he just didn't wanna be left alone with the blue eyed boy. "Just breathe Keith, just breathe." He kept reminding himself as he started walking towards him as soon as he seen Romelle drag the girl somewhere, hand in hand. 

 

"Excuse me?" Keith said as he got closer to him, getting ready to take out his sketchbook.

 

The boy looked up from his phone and smiled at him. Keith took time to admire him before answering, his fluffy hair,perfect smile,broad shoulders-

 

"The name's Lance if you were ever gonna ask pretty boy." He smirked as he leaned on the building next to Keith. Keith's eyes widen and his face started heating up.

 

**_Lance, his name is Lance._ **

 

"O-oh sorry I just- can I try again?" He asks as he laughs lightly. Lance snorts and nods his head. Keith says thank you quietly and goes around the corner then comes back.

 

"Do you wanna see something beautiful?" Keith says as he grabs his sketchbook out of his bag.

 

**_I already do_ **

 

"Sure! But hey, pretty boy, what's your name? If you don't mind me asking." 

 

"Keith. My name is Keith." He answers as he carefully tears out the drawing of him from his sketchbook with as much care he can manage. 

 

Keith smiles as he hands Lance the drawing, and all he can hear is a loud gasp. He looks up and sees Lance's face, there's tears threatening to fall. And when they do, he quickly reaches his hand up to wipe them. "Aha, sorry. It's just no one's ever done something like this for me, let alone call me beautiful. Thank you, Keith."

 

"You're welcome, and I think they should. It's true."

 

Lance just stared at the drawing, smile growing bigger. He grabbed Keith's hand and started running while laughing, Keith just laughed along. That only made Lance hold his hand tighter as he guided him towards the main stage where the bands were playing. They picked a spot on the grass to sit down , Lance having to run back to his car to grab a blanket for them. Keith couldn't stop smiling, neither could Lance. They shared small glances at each other and giggles while slowly inching closer to each other. 

 

"Takashi, is that Keith?" 

 

Keith tenses up and quickly looks around to see if he could find the man who it belonged to. Doing a quick scan he found him, along with his older brother. He groaned and hoped they wouldn't see him, knowing Shiro would make fun of him like older brothers do. "That's my job" he remembers him saying. 

 

"What's wrong Keith?" Lance turned to him concerningly.

 

"Um nothing, just kinda hungry." He lied as he got up. "Gonna go get something to eat, do you want anything?"

 

Lance tilts his head to the side and thinks. "Shaved ice? We can share it if you want, I don't mind." He smiled. Keith nods and walks towards Adam and Shiro.

 

"His name is Lance. I'm sitting with him, at the main stage." He says as he points towards it. "And you better not make fun of me or-"

 

"Keith, we're not gonna tease you, well not now. I mean it's pride! It's your time to shine! We just want you to enjoy yourself here, we trust you. Course, with how you talked about him I have a feeling we'll meet him eventually." The say with sincerity and matching smiles.

 

Keith just rolls his eyes but smiles. Just then they all get a text, it's from Romelle. It's a selfie with the caption, "Allura is really sweet!!" They all just look at each other and smile.

 

_**So her name is Allura** _

 

After explaining what had happened Keith tells them he'll meet them when it's time to leave and goes to get the shaved ice.

 

\-------------------------

 

"Keith! I was beginning to think you got taken by aliens or something!" Lance says as Keith comes jogging over with a red and blue shaved ice, sitting back down next to him he laughs.

 

"I wouldn't leave you alone loverboy, not even for aliens." He replies as he hands him the shaved ice and pulls out 2 spoons. 

 

Lance makes a delighted noise as Keith lifts a spoonful of the blue colored ice to his mouth. They continue to talk and laugh as Keith feeds himself along with Lance, pretty soon they finish it and Keith gets the courage to scoot right next to Lance. And without a word he leans his head on his shoulder with a big smile. Little did he know, Lance's smiles was just as big.

 

And not far away, Romelle could be seen holding Allura while resting her head on top of hers. Meanwhile Shiro was dancing with Adam, who was blushing but smiling nonetheless.

 

That night Keith went home with a bubbly feeling in his chest,  _and_ a phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. Thanks for sticking around this long, I apologize for my bad writing and not doing klance justice.


End file.
